


Avengers Preferences: When You’re On Your Period

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125046699183/avengers-preferences-when-youre-on-your-period</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Preferences: When You’re On Your Period

**17\. Blood in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**Natasha/Black Widow:**

Nat would not want to deal with a moody girlfriend. She already surprised herself by allowing herself to be in a relationship with you but dealing with this kind of stuff was bound to cause tension. But regardless of her feeling a little uneasy about it, she’d do her best to make things somewhat okay for you. Since her past keeps her unable to have periods, she’s not quite sure of what you mean by “TERRIBLE PAIN EVERYWHERE” and she’s almost certain you’re exaggerating but she won’t say so to your face. She’d try to get out of your way as a way to make sure she didn’t make you upset but she’d also help you by always having pads/tampons or pain medication to help you out if she was there with you. She’d be that girl that would come back with whatever food you were craving, even if you didn’t ask her to.

**Bruce/Hulk:**

Bruce is just an adorable little goofball but when it comes to your time of month, he has absolutely no clue what to do. Great scientist, not so great when you’re in need of pads/tampons. Of course, he’ll go shopping for it but he’d probably call someone like Tony to help him figure out what pads/tampons to buy. When Tony laughed in his face, he’d probably turn to one of the girls and make them help. He’ll cuddle you all the time if you want him to and if you want him out of the way, he’ll immediately run away. He just wants to make sure you’re not mad at him by the time those few days end.

**Clint/Hawkeye:**

Clint, although hating to see you in pain, thinks your snarky sassy time of month side is hilarious and absolutely adorable. Whenever you’re with the team and you snap at someone, you can see the little sides of his lips turn up in a tiny smile. He thinks you’re hilarious and the more he sees you frustrated at nature of doing this to all womanhood, it just makes him laugh more. He’ll try and help but he’d be that person to give you the wrong chocolate bar just to see your funny reaction when in reality he has the right one behind his back the whole time.

**Pietro/Quicksilver:**

Pietro just wants to get through these days with you and make sure that you’re okay with it. He’ll have pills on hand if you need them and if you run out of anything, he’ll dash to the store and be back in a manner of seconds. Literally. He’ll do anything he can to make you laugh or at least smile while you’re having cramps, including making funny faces that he knows you love so much.

**Steve/Captain America:**

  


 

Steve wants to help. That’s his core. He always wants to help. And you love that about him. He looks up everything on the Internet lately (because you’ve finally taught him how to use Google) so when he comes over to you with random ideas on how to make those cramps less painful, you try and do them. He’ll run a hot bath for you and grab you ANYTHING you need (honestly, he would go all the way around the world to find it for you). He’d make little jokes for you and watch all your favourite movies, even if he hates them. He loves you wholeheartedly and won’t let that love falter, even if you’ve got a bad attitude during your period.

**Thor:**

Thor wants to make you smile. Like all the time. Even if you’re in this grumpy don’t-touch-me mood. He’ll make you cuddle with him because he INSISTS that the Asgardians have proven that cuddling makes everything better. He’ll tell you stories about his childhood and about Asgard just to make you forget for a while about how uncomfortable your period makes you. He’ll shower you with love and kisses and hugs and everything, ESPECIALLY if you don’t want any human contact.

**Tony/Iron Man:**

Tony is not afraid to say that he thinks women on their periods are scary AS HELL. He’s the person to joke around about someone ‘having their time of month’ if they’re in a bad mood but if you let him know that you’re actually on your period, he’ll try and help any way he can. He’s a billionaire and he’ll put that money to good use. When he’s not spending it on random inventions. He’ll put a hot tub in the middle of the living room just for you and make sure that your bed is super duper comfy for you at night. This is his soft side and he doesn’t show it to that many people so be very happy.

**Wanda/Scarlet Witch:**

Wanda understands the pain periods have on girls so whenever you have yours, she’s always there for you. She’s like a mindreader when it comes to what you’re in the mood for. She always knows when to back off you or when to come in and cuddle in under the covers. She also knows what you’re craving, even if it’s the randomest things like peanut butter and cheese. She’s extremely helpful because she knows you’d do the exact same thing for her if it was the other way around.


End file.
